Things Unheard
by Flames of the Sun
Summary: After an extremely short battle with Red X, Starfire has to go to the hospital because of a severe allergic reaction. Things don't look good for her, but love conquers all. 1shot. Rated for safety


**Whoo! one shot! to the people who are reading my other fic, "Feeling Dirty", I'm gonna update as soon as I get 100 hits. if you havn't read it please do and review please! I only have 4 for that chapter. This is a little oneshot that was in my head a long time ago thati wrote down a long time ago... and I decided to put it here now.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I own Jim! And this flashlight... kinda.**

_Things Unheard

* * *

_

It was a calm and peaceful night... until the Titan Alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble!" On this cue the Teen Titans rushed to make their way to the living room. Raven turned a corner and caught sight of Robin.

"Do you know who it is yet?" she called as she flew along side him.

"Not yet, but the computer said that they're in the living room."

Raven nodded. "Hey where's Starfire?" She asked looking around.

"Well when I was going past her room I saw her door open. I thought she was behind me. Either way she should in the living room" Robin answered. He looked behind him again, nervously. Finally they reached the big double doors to the living room and ran inside. Beastboy and Cyborg were already there looking around for their intruder.

"Hey guys. We've searched the main room. No one's here," Cyborg commented.

"Maybe the alarm system is on the fritz," Beastboy said jokingly.

"NO WAY! I just checked that thing last week!" Cyborg yelled outraged.

"Shut up!" Raven told them curtly. "Have you seen Starfire?"

"No."

"No."

"I have," said a chilling voice. Then out of the shadows stepped a thin figure. He wore a tight, black body suit. Over his face he had a mask shaped like a skull with a red 'x' over one eye. Actually that was his name. Red X.

"Red X. Back huh? I never got to thank you for your help against Dr. Chan. Now get out of our house," Robin said cooly getting ready for a fight.

"Robin, nice to see you too. But this isn't a social call. I came to get my belt back and I'm not leaving till I do."

"What makes you think we're gonna let you stay that long?" Raven asked darkly.

"Well I kinda expected that so I brought a little leverage. Ahh it seems my hostage is waking up now," with that X reached back into the shadows and pulled out Starfire! Her hands were tied but that was all. She seemed weak and confused, but at Red X's touch she seemed to wake up and started to struggle, but X seemed to have anticipated this.

Quickly he whipped her in front of him and drew a blade to her throat. Instantly Starfire froze. She was brave, but, like everyone on her team, she wasn't a fool. Robin tensed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Don't even finish that word. If you were to cast a spell on me my finger just may slip, and personally I prefer cutie here unbloodstained." Raven dropped her hands and released the power she had summoned.

"What did you do?" Robin asked quietly.

"Not much. A little knock out solution can go a long way," X replied in an off-hand way.

"So that's it. You drugged her while she was sleep. That is low." Robin snarled.

"But you forget. _I_ am a thief and it's been pretty darn hard without that belt. So how about this, you give me the belt-"

"No!" Robin snapped ferociously, but suddenly paled when he saw the trickle of blood slide down Starfire's neck.

"Shame on you Robin. I would expect a super hero to have better manners than that. As I was saying you give me the belt and I give you your friend. I'll give you 45 sec. before I start deciding for you." With that he fell silent. It seemed that he wanted to count in his head. The titans stood at a stand off. On one hand they couldn't just give a criminal a dangerous weapon. On the other hand they couldn't just let him kill her.

"Burn the ropes!" Robin whispered to Raven quickly. Raven looked at him a moment before she understood. Quickly she closed her eyes and concentrated. She concentrated on Starfire who seemed to have blocked herself from the world.

_Starfire... Can you hear me?_

_Yes._

_Starfire we need you to carefully burn through the ropes. As soon as you do grab the knife. Just don't let him cut you. OK?_

_Yes. I can do that._

Raven opened her eyes and nodded at Robin. "She needs more time," Raven whispered. Robin nodded back. "X, why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"It's not that hard to understand. I eat food. I need a way to get that food. Now enough stalling. What is your answer?"

Robin frowned. Did they have enough time? Robin looked into Starfire's eyes. Slowly she pulled her hands to the base of her neck and rested them lightly on the knife. She was ready.

"Sorry X, no deal." he stated. Red X shrugged. "One less titan." he said unemotionally. He swiped the knife across and Starfire let out a pained cry.

"Star! No!" Robin screamed. Starfire stumbled then turned and fired at Red X who was looking on smugly. X was smashed into a wall. When he regained his composure he stared. "What? How did you..." Starfire held up her hand. Along her hand was a long gash. She studied the cut a while before she smirked evilly at X. She waved at him as Robin gave his famous call.

"Titans take him down!"

Finally Red X was out of their house and on his way to jail. Robin walked up to Starfire, who was sitting on their couch.

"Hey." he said. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Let me see." he said nodding toward her hands. She held them up and Robin turned them over gently. He fingered the cuts tenderly, making her gasp. "Sorry. Are you ok?" he asked her. She hadn't been acting like herself lately. She was too quiet. Starfire was about to say something, but Raven interrupted them.

"Starfire let me heal those cuts." Starfire nodded and let Raven heal her cuts. When she was done the titans decided to go to bed. Starfire and Robin walked together since their rooms were on the same hallway.

"So Star, are you sure you're ok?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled. "Yes Robin. I am fi—" Without warning, Starfire stumbled into the wall. "Star! What is it!" Robin asked frantically. Starfire moaned.

"Robin why is the room moving?"

Robin blinked. What was she talking about? Then it hit him. Dizziness. '_That's like the first sign of blood loss! Did she lose too much blood!' _Robin thought frantically. He looked around for a place to sit her down and caught sight of the bathroom to their right.

He half dragged half carried her there and helped her sit on the floor. Once she was sitting down she started to breath a little heavier. "Star? Star, look at me. Tell me what's wrong," Robin said firmly.

"I do not feel very well," she moaned.

"OK," Robin said getting up. "Wait here. I'm going to get you some water OK?" Starfire nodded. She couldn't talk because she had started to cough violently. Robin didn't want to leave her but he thought that the water would help.

He hurried down the hall and into the kitchen. Quickly he filled a glass with water and hurried back to the bathroom where he'd left her. When he got back Starfire was shivering a bit. She was lying on the floor and seemed to have passed out. Robin dropped the water.

"Starfire! STARFIRE! Can you hear me!" Robin's eyes darted around the room. He needed to get her to Raven. Carefully he picked her up and carried her down the hall. Her breathing was now a gasp, sharp and quick. He hurried to Raven's room, talking quietly to Starfire the whole way. When he got there he knocked urgently on the door. He heard a shuffle and soon saw a small section of Raven's pale face.

"What now?" she said sharply. Robin shifted Starfire in his arms so that Raven could see her.

"Starfire."

Raven's eyes widened. The door opened all the way and Raven stepped outside. "Don't move." she said quickly. Before Robin could blink, he was standing in their small medical room. He had always questioned the usefulness of this room. Now he was thankful that no one had listened to him.

Raven got to work. She worked quickly and carefully and Robin was there the entire process. Starfire's condition got steadily worse. After only half an hour Starfire was drenched in sweat and was shaking violently. Her heart rate was erratic and would jump from normal to racing to very slow in short amounts of time. After Raven had monitored Starfire for about half an hour she sighed.

"Robin we can't help her. I don't have any training in this and if I don't know what's wrong then I can't use my powers," she told him. Robin looked at her for a moment, astonished.

"But Raven we have to—"

"Robin calm down. I know. But we have to go to the hospital. Whatever is happening to Starfire is fatal. I can feel it." she said seriously.

"Ok. I'll take Starfire down to the garage and you go and wake up Cy and Beastboy." Without another word he had picked up Starfire and he and Raven had parted ways. He didn't have to wait long before the rest of the team was with him in the garage and they were on their way to the hospital. The ride was tense. The only sound to be heard was Starfire's gasping.

They got to the hospital pretty soon and Starfire was admitted immediately. The doctors were concerned at first about working on a patient from another planet, but Raven assured them that Starfire's was almost was identical to a human body.

They took her away then. Robin wanted to go with her, but the hospital didn't allow visitors until the patient was cleared. Now all that he could do was wait. Beastboy and Raven fell asleep quickly. Cyborg and Robin sat quietly until a man in a white coat came out for the double doors that Starfire had disappeared through and walked toward them.

Robin stood up quickly while Cyborg woke Raven and Beastboy. "So? How is she?" Robin demanded. His hopes were dashed when he saw the frown on the doctors face.

"She's gone into a critical state. You brought her here at the right time though. She was so dehydrated that we had to get her an iv as soon as she got here. Her lungs are inflamed and she is having a very difficult time breathing. If she doesn't start to improve over the next hour or so then..." he trailed off. Robin paled. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Starfire's life was hanging on a thread and he couldn't do anything about that. He felt so helpless.

He sat back down and buried his face in his hands. The doctor looked at him sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry. We can only wait now." Robin nodded and gave a weak smile. The rest of the titans sat down beside him.

"She'll be ok Robin. You know how tough she is. She'll pull through." Raven said.

"Yeah. Remember, our girl can take care of herself." Cyborg added.

Robin nodded and tried to smile for his friends. It just wouldn't come out. He looked at his watch. It was almost 5:30. "You guys, why don't you go on home. I'll stay here." he offered. At first they protested, but in the end they agreed. They headed home, but made him promise to call them with any news.

When they were gone Robin took a deep breath. He approached the counter and the nurse behind it. "Excuse me. Do you know if there have been any improvements from the patient in room 542?" he asked politely.

"Certainly. Let me see." she typed something on her computer and peered at it for some time before looking back at Robin. "I'm sorry sir. There doesn't seem to be any." Robin nodded. He hadn't expected.

"Well, do you think I can stay in her room. I mean she and I are—" he broke off, unable to go on. The nurses eyes misted over and she let out a little sniff.

"I understand. Yes, of course you can. She's not in any condition to entertain, but we can bend the rules for a Teen Titan. Go right ahead." she said tearfully. He thanked her sincerely and made his way to Starfire's room. Slowly he opened to door.

Starfire was laying in a white gown in a beige room. She was still shaking, but it was not as violent as it had been. Her breathing was still heavy and would occasionally burst into a fit of coughing, but Robin was there. He found a chair and pulled it up to her bed side. Slowly, gently he took hold of her hand and held it. Before he knew it he was talking to her like it was old times.

Back at the front desk the nurse who had let Robin go into Starfire's room was having a hard time.

"Tara," the doctor said annoyed. "You can't just let anyone with a sob story into the recovery rooms!"

"Well this isn't just anyone, Hector! The Teen Titans saved my little Samuel and now I'm to pay them back at least some." she retorted. "Besides he's not doing any harm look!" She pointed at the computer screen. The doctor read the small script and his mouth dropped open.

"Holy... look at that. Hey Jim, come here." he said motioning to another doctor.

"What's up" Jim said.

"Look at this. Her heart rate is stabilizing." Hector said amazed.

"Well I'll be. Wasn't this one a 80:20 chance of dying?"

"Yeah. I wonder... come on."

The three medical people made their way to room 542. When they got there the doctor was about to open the door but Tara stopped them.

"Wait. Listen" she whispered. Inside Robin was still inside talking to Starfire.

"Star? I have to tell you something. You know I feel pretty foolish talking like this. I don't even know if you can hear me. But I think you can." Robin paused. He really did feel stupid, but something somehow made him think that Starfire could hear him. That she was listening.

"Starfire, I... we ... see? I can't even think straight." He sighed. "Star, I- I really love you. I don't know what I would ever do without you. You have to get better. You have to pull through this. But I'm not worried. You are the strongest person that I know. Just please don't leave me. I love you and I'll be here when you get back." He slowly and gently pressed his lips against her's.

Immediately he felt a jolt of electricity. Was he imagining it or was Starfire kissing him back? He pulled back, hoping to see her looking at him. But no. She was still unconscious. He sat back beside her.

"I'll be here when you get back." he said as he touched his lips.

»»»○«««

The next morning the nurse, Tara, went into room 542 to check on the patient around late afternoon. She had been monitored the entire night and been improving slowly. She suspected that she would regaining consciousness by nightfall. She was really glad for this. That boy, Robin, he had been in that room the whole night and she had left them alone. It was sweet what he had said. She wished that she knew someone that romantic.

She opened the door and nearly dropped the tray of food that she brought for Robin. Robin was bent over with his head resting on the bed. Clearly he was still asleep. But the thing that astounded her was Starfire, who was sitting looking at her curiously.

"How did you—"

Starfire shushed her quickly, pointed to Robin's sleeping form, and giggled quietly. Tara just stared open mouthed before gathering her composure. She nodded to show that she understood and walked quietly into the room.

"You gave your friends quite a scare." she whispered. "That one has been here all night." She set down the food and looked at the girl. "He's probably hungry. I'll leave you to wake him up" Starfire nodded and smiled. Tara turned to leave, but Starfire stopped her.

"Do you think that you could call my friends? You said that they were worried about me." she said. Tara stared for a minute, but then smiled and left. Starfire smiled after her. She seemed like a nice person. She was lost in her thoughts for a minute until she was interrupted by a particularly loud snort from Robin.

Starfire couldn't take it anymore. She burst into uncontrollable laughter. She tried to muffle the laughs but it didn't work. Robin stirred and then sat up. And looked at the still giggling alien beside him.

"I-am-truly-sorry, Robin." she said between laughter. "But you are-very-funny-when-asleep."

She continued to laugh and Robin continued to stare. When Starfire had calmed down she peered at him worriedly. "Robin? You can hear me, yes? It is your friend Starfire! Have you become sick?" She leaned forward and put her hand to his forehead. Slowly Robin grabbed her hand in both of his and looked at it. There were scars, exactly where Red X had cut her. This was Star. This was his Starfire. He looked up at her with tears in his masked eyes to see a bewildered Starfire.

He suddenly lunged forward and trapped her in a giant hug.

"Oh my God. I thought I had lost you." he murmured into her hair. Starfire blinked back her own tears. She hugged him tighter.

"I thought I lost you too." she whispered. Robin drew back and looked at her. He pulled her into another hug and stroked her hair. After a few minutes she pulled back and started to rub her eyes furiously.

"I am sorry." she said. She looked around for a distraction and saw the food that the nurse had brought. "You must be very hungry. Would you like some?" she asked. Robin looked at her skeptically but decided to let it go. He took the apple off of the tray and started to eat. Starfire grabbed the juice and sipped at it. They sat in silence until Robin cleared his throat.

"Starfire you don't happen to remember anything about last night, do you?" he said blushing. Starfire shivered. "No, not that. I mean like when you were unconscious."

Starfire thought hard. "I remember someone with me. Someone talking to me. Someone who was helping me." She looked at him slyly. "You know, the nurse told me that you were here all night. Thank you."

Robin blushed harder. "It was nothing Star. I needed to be in here. I couldn't stand the thought of you being in here alone." This time it was Starfire who blushed. "I was in here. Just talking to you. Seems stupid huh?"

Starfire smiled. "Not at all Robin. Really I think—"

At that instant Cyborg practically broke down the door.

"Starfire!" He of course was followed by Raven and Beastboy and they all proceeded to crush her with hugs. When they stopped they noticed that the doctor had entered the room after them.

"Well I see that our patient has made a wonderful recovery. Now we think that Starfire can go home today, but we have some conditions. Starfire, we want you to rest for a few days. I know you're not used to that, but I don't think all of the symptoms have gone away.

"The bad news is that your symptoms tell us that you had an allergic reaction to something, most likely that you inhaled. The good news is that because of the severe reaction this probably won't ever happen again. So basically get rest, no over exertion, and eat something. I told your friends here to bring you some clothes and you can leave as soon as we check you out." The doctor smiled and left.

"Here are your clothes, Star." Raven said, handing her a plastic bag. Starfire smiled her thanks and took the bag.

"Well we'll leave you to change." Robin said and everyone left. Robin was the last to go out the door and Starfire called out to him.

"Robin?" He didn't hear her and proceeded out of the door.

"I love you too." she sighed as she touched her lips.


End file.
